


Untold Love

by LeeLen2writer



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate History, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Comedy, F/M, Fanfiction, Humor, M/M, Random - Freeform, Samurai, Stuff, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, catcher pitcher stuff, random shit, sannan is scary, seme okita souji, uke reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLen2writer/pseuds/LeeLen2writer





	1. Chapter 1

**Name: Johann**  
**Age: 17**  
**Gender: Male**

**About: Johann is a bit of a mystery, Ryunosuke and Heisuke found him wandering Kyoto both dirty and extremely beat up from hunger. What had the men curious and befuddled was Johann's dress up. Material and style all too different from what they were used to.**

**Otherwise Johann is your average youth with foreign roots.**

**Personality: As good as a stranger to the Samurai's way of living Johann is like a blizzard finding himself often questioning the various customs and what is to him (a rather lawless situation) a situation built from the will of masters and cutting blades. A free spirit his motto is paying kindness with kindness.**

**He can't wield a sword to save his life though he do know some level in self-defense.**  
**He is placed under Isami-san then after the formation of the shinsengumi he is appointed Heisuke's page.**

 

 


	2. A trip to where....?

Johann opened his eyes feeling incredibly heavy and unable to move without feeling stings upon stings of pain in his arms and legs.... turning his head sideways he found himself in a room, all alone covered in a blanket. Blue eyes searched his surroundings the room was of traditional Japanese style and beyond what appeared to be one of those thin paper doors he could hear a few birds and the distant sound of people moving about. there was this occasional wooden clonk but otherwise everything remained calm and quiet.  
Fighting the hissing pain in his joints he rolled over and crawled up into a sitting position. He looked down at himself to find his clothes removed and replaced with a white robe and light blue sash tying it all together. his dark hair obscuring his view clearly ruffled and tussled from sleep.... well, he hoped it was just from sleep.  
he knew however that he had to figure a few things out before anything else happened.... like for once.  _What happened? .... secondly, where is this place and who brought me here? and for what purpose?_ Finally, up on his feet’s albeit unsteady and extremely tired feet. 

" ok Johann....we can do this.... just start walking slowly" he encouraged himself silently as every step made him almost fall over in cramping pain. "ahhAhHH~ Oh shit! it hurts...what did they do to me?!" Johann hissed as fresh tears pressed past his defenses.   
Finally, past the sliding doors Johann took a second to look around and happy to find no one near the braved the unknown estate.... well he guessed it was an estate...it had a garden and everything. Right then as he was about to walk around the outer hallway  ** _(balcony thing...A/N: idk what it's called it's that hallway that looks like a porch.)_**  

There was footsteps and i could hear a person shout in Japanese i looked back to find a guy around my age with long brown hair in a high ponytail two swords tucked in his belt.  
Guy: " AHhh!? H-Hey you! wait up you can't leave bed yet! come back here!" 

Johann's pov

with a squeak of fear Johann tried running but it was running in a turtle’s speed.... but damn the pain and torment! I am going to leave this place alive!  
I just never anticipated crushing into another person walking out right infront of him from one of the rooms. " oumphf!!!"   
The person infront of me now had me by my shoulders......"Wait up!"...... and that guy was right behind me now...Fuck! .... I cursed in my head trying to walk around the large giant I had yet looked at or properly spoken to.

"whoops y daisy there, where are you going?"   
The guy whom I’d crashed into grabbed a hold of the scruff of my collar keeping me in place while grabbing hold of m opposite wrist. The result was rather immediate...the pain, the cold burn...like my wrist was coming off any second. "AHhhiiiEEE! ow ow ow! The hell? Unhand me your giant brute!" I felt my knees give away as my last resolve to stand was flicked away.  
I felt myself collapse onto the floor wanting to puke...how miserable.  
"O-Oi...!? what's wrong?" the guy who grabbed me loosened up his grip as the other guy who had chased me appeared right next to us " Sano-san! Shin -san!"  
The grabby guy looked up to the guy " Heisuke? what is going on?" Heisuke urged Sano to let go of my wrist. " Don't grab him so roughly...he is the guy Ryuunosuke and I brought back home this morning, he isn't supposed to be up and walking according to the doctor." 

Sano: " You mean the foreigner? this tiny runt?"   
Heisuke: " yeah, Kondo-san and Hijikata wants to talk to him when he is better." Heisuke gently placed a hand on my back as i tried to make sense of what they were saying.  
but getting me to stand was useless everything was kind of spinning. So, with a deep breath and heave i was picked up like a princess i would have kicked the shit out of them both for this, hadn't the world been tilting and spinning to the point where i could just sit back and take it.  

Heisuke: " there we go.....hmm?...."   
Sano: " what's wrong?" He asked the boy who had stopped as if in brief contemplation.  
Heisuke: " no....nothing, I'll bring him back to bed now or Gen-san will be upset."   
Sano: " Sure..." Sano walked away as Heisuke walked back to my prison cell......talk about wasted effort!

Sliding up the door the young samurai stepped inside then slid the door shut all while holding a grand concerned expression on his face.....a really strange face for a kidnapper to hold indeed. "What?." I ask, " why are you looking at me like that?. What happened to me?!" I had to know.... Fear was working in my system.

 

Heisuke pov  

I didn't know why i felt such concern....well of course i was a bit concerned! i was tasked with looking after him like i had done Ryunosuke before.  
But it occurred to me just how tiny this person infront of me was when i had actually picked him up. holding him in my arms....there was no weight in him...he was so tiny, almost like a girl in a weird way, also he was littered in bruises and a few broken bones it was a feat he had even walked as far as he had in his state.  
His blue eyes looked at me in slight defiance...that sort that hid fear, his trembling gave it away.

"Where am i? What are you intending to do to me!?" 

The boy hissed, clearly upset i pulled the covers over him. "It's all right. You’re in Kyoto me and Ryunosuke found you hurt outside and brought you back here so we could look after your wounds." The boy sat back up despite my urgings for him to rest. His clear blue eyes looking me up and down with a distrustful look. "So you won't hurt me?" I nodded. "I won't hurt you, I’m trying to help you". 

The boy stopped struggling and nodded "i....I’m sorry, if all you are trying to do is help i won’t make a fuss... i thought you wanted to hurt me." I instantly felt bad for him, he was just scared and confused. " Nah, don't worry about it. My name is Todou Heisuke who are you?".

The boy finally relaxed and smiled " My name is Johann...nice to meet you Todou Heisuke". Heisuke felt himself blush bright red and bashfully turn away. For being a boy Johann sure looked awfully more like a pretty girl.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing?" 

"Whaah!? Ibuki-san? .... don’t scare me like that!" 

"S-sorry....so what are you doing?" 

"I'm trying to leave, ... Preferably before anyone tries to make me pay them back in an ungodly manner!"

Not that Ryunosuke could not relate to that feeling.... but ungodly? what was the boy picturing? "I see..."   
"Do you?" Johann pulled Ryunosuke behind the building " Listen normally you'd ask for help in situations like this but in this country, you  **Never** **get indebted to**   **anyone**  especially if you have no money or social status!"Ryunosuke had nothing to say against that since he was held here because of just that. 

"I wouldn't normally sneak away like this since you and Heisuke-san did indeed nurse my fever, but I don't want to stay here, I can't stay here so please pretend we never spoke like this and let me leave silently Ibuki-san!" 

Ryunosuke looked a bit conflicted he understood perfectly well what he was going through so could he do for this boy what he couldn't for himself?  
"F-Fine... you already thanked Heisuke right and now you thanked me, I won't hold you back if you truly want to leave." But how is this boy going to survive out there with no one to rely on? well.... he would be fine right? Ryunosuke couldn't ignore the fact that the boy had started to grow on him.  
He watched Johann's eyes light up in joy and the boy hugged Ryunosuke tightly "Thank you! Thank you! I will never forget this! Thank you, Ryuu-san!"

The boy let go and went on his way through the back door when Ryunosuke stopped him shocked Johann turned only to feel a slight weight in his hands and he was shocked to discover a few coins in them. "It's the only thing I have on me, but I can't let you go without knowing you will go hungry right away...so take them." Johann saw genuine concern in Ryunosuke eyes and felt a pang of guilt and gratitude "I.... But I....." Ryuu shook his head and ruffled the boys head gently. "Don't feel bad... just don't die right away okay? and be careful of thieves. Now go." He urged the boy out into the street and after a moments of mutual understanding Johann dried his tears and nodded before quickly darting away down the street leaving Ryuu alone in the yard. 

With a large sigh he closed the door and turned around to face none other than Okita Souji smirking at hi with a sharper glint than usual.  
"Ghaaaack! for fuck sake's what's wrong with you!?!" 

"Was that so wise? ...Ibuki-kun, won't you end up in serious trouble with Serizawa-san and Hijikata-san? Kondo-san might be forgiving of course but those other two..." Ryuu frowned. "If you want to tell, tell but I have done nothing wrong! we're not kidnappers Okita-san! we have no right holding him here like a..." 

"Like a? just like what?" The male teased moving from the wall approaching the younger male. 

"A-Anyhow! He is not indebted to either serizawa-san or Hijikata-san! Since Heisuke and I covered him from the start! remember we properly paid for his share out of our own pockets!"  Ryunosuke challenged fearing the rage of the crazy male whose smile only changed an inch before looking at him with equal challenge. "Then did Heisuke say he could go?"  Ryuu felt pissed now, knowing the captain was toying with him "You know Heisuke would never stoop so low" He hissed and if he ever did it's too late now isn't it?

 

"What is?" both looked to their left to see Heisuke and Shinpachi along with Harada returning from their rounds.  
Ryunosuke picked the bucket and rags up and started to stalk away back towards Serizawa's house "I let Johann leave." the men looked shocked at the news Heisuke aimed for the now closed door intending to give chase. "It's no use...." Ryunosuke said stopping Heisuke in his tracks " He wanted to leave, I didn't have the heart to stop him...Not if he has somewhere to return  _no, I didn't want too_.He was truly happy we helped him, and he was grateful, let him go Heisuke" 

Heisuke let his hand hover on the door then it clenched then unclenched Ryunosuke words spinning in his head arguing against his first instinct of chasing Johann and taking him back. Even if what Ryunosuke was saying was true... even if letting him go was the right thing to do... he was upset Ryunosuke let him leave, but even more upset at himself knowing he wouldn't have been as unselfish like Ryunosuke had been.  
Ryunosuke looked at the dejected person that was Heisuke with a sigh "Stop moping! ... isn't him returning on his own will way better than being dragged back like a captive?"

Heisuke mulled it over in his head and turned around with a less typical Heisuke grin "Your right...when he do, well go and do something fun together" his grin managed to gallantly unconvinced the others about how fine he actually was, but he did end up letting it go after a while. 

** Around a week later  **

  
I look around the night with slight calm, so far, I had not been chased after, yet I had been unable to leave the large city... was it guilt because I may have placed Ryuu-san into trouble? or was it because I yet had found where I should go next? I thought that as long as no one chased me like they had I would figure everything else out.   
but that never figured itself out...  This week had been rough, only by the little coin Ryuu-san had given him had he yet fully starved to death, it had been enough for food and food only. Boarding however was more difficult, especially because of his looks and National heritage. he stood out like a sore thumb...his eyes and face was still that of a foreigner ... well in their tongue  **a barbarian**... So, to dodge the crowd he had acquired  ~~pretty much stolen~~  a scarf long enough to hide his face. After that he only got the occasional odd look but that was it. 

It helped to gain enough trust for earning a little coin, his job consisted of small errands between various places, sadly mostly of shady nature, it was the only places that didn't seem to care about seeing his face. That was why he was out after sun down. To deliver a letter from a brothel to another not far away from each other, as long as I get paid I could mind less about its contents I thought as I walk past an open shop where people ate and drunk happily.   
It was then I noticed a familiar face inside of it and stopped walking because I wanted to be sure it was indeed him..."Heisuke...?"... I muttered silently for myself eyes wide I felt my heart beat a bit quicker. Not from fear but...from what exactly? 

Heisuke was smiling while talking to two other faces Harada and Nagakura if I remember correctly... I watched them as if a spell had rooted me to the spot.  
why was I so fascinated by him? I was so intent on leaving... I can't miss them, if I stayed... I would have been nothing but a slave, right?   
I drew a sharp inhale of air in panic as Heisuke suddenly turned and our eyes actually met, trough the late-night shuffle His stunning eyes went from surprised to be shocked then finally realization. He quickly left his seat and attempted to make his way over  **What...am I going to do!?!** I back up a bit into the crowd accidentally knocking into someone making my scarf slip. I quickly take it into my grasp and try to hide my face. Heisuke stopped right infront of me since he was slightly taller, my clumsy ass had to peer up at him wondering what he would do to me. 

He looked down at me with a disbelieving look, yet.. _. was that a surge of excitement in his eyes as well?_  
"It really is you..." he whispered out loud enough for me to hear, I nod still holding the scarf in place the letter still in my grasp "I...well...I" I want to smack myself at how lackluster my response was. Yet what should I say?  _Hi Heisuke! remember when I snuck away last week because I was scared of being held as a slave for the rest of my life or worse?_  I could never say that! because Ryuu-san ended up helping me and so far, they hadn't come to drag me back. 

"I was really worried, When Ryunosuke told me you left I thought I’d never see you or that something bad would happen." Heisuke's genuine words made me look down in slight shame I was starting to feel like a huge ass all of a sudden. Like a runaway realizing what an idiotic idiot thing it had been to do.   
"Sorry...I didn't intend to worry anyone..." I could only respond that way.

"No! you don't need to apologize! Seeing you alive and well is good enough!" Heisuke fumbled with his words, he placed a hand on my shoulder his warmth and energy flared through me at that gesture of familiarity "Have you been doing alright?" his question stirred something within me.    
"y-yeah... somehow thanks’ to you hand Ryuu-san I’m pulling through..." a slight pause ensued, and I quickly returned his question "Have you and Ryuu-san been all right?... because I left as I did I was worried I placed Ryuu-san in a troubled seat." 

Heisuke felt happy Johann had thought of him enough to worry and he felt a bit sullen at his apparent concern for Ryunosuke.  
"it's been pretty normal, Ryunosuke is fine."   
I picked up on Heisuke's sudden shift in mood but didn't mention it and then I recalled the letter I had to deliver "Hey... Heisuke?" he returned from his sullen mode and looked at me with a question mark. Showing him the letter, I spoke "I'm actually in the middle of a delivery... so..." Heisuke looks at it in slight curiosity "oh? who is it going to?"   
I point down the street "that brothel further down the street, they have been pretty frequent with their letters." Heisuke frowns but nod not really happy about Johann moving around the red-light district this late. 

I back away with a polite bow " then I’ll be on my way." then I quickly make my way leaving Heisuke where he was. 


	4. Chapter 4

I look up to the sky as the sun hides behind heavy grey clouds, the wind picked up as a few leaf’s flutter along my hasty steps. Lightly said I was not looking forward to tonight… another cold and bite freezing night I would have to endure alone and exposed. Luckily, I had managed to find an unfrequented spot close to the river where a few branches and left-over planks had made for a doable shelter. At least it’s kind of kept the rain and worst winds out.

                                                So far even if I tried my hardest I still had a hard time even raising enough to feed myself properly. It didn’t help that most of the work I did I ended up either do for free (I would always feel bad for the elders, how could I take their money like that?) or I would end up grossly scammed, underpaid if lucky.  
What would have saved me would be reading, If I only had studied harder on my reading and writing I could have used them as a public reader, instead I had to resort to delivery between brothels, shady mafia thugs.

                                             Leaving Kyoto was out of the question since to leave I required a pass of sorts, that I did not afford. Hunting for birds and rabbits was a must though I sucked at it, I could fish thou!

A month had begun and ended since I met Heisuke that night and ever since I had spotted him and the others occasionally during the days and some nights.

I was happy to see they were still healthy.

 

“could it be?... Johann!?”

 

I turned around to find Ryunosuke approaching me “Ryuu-san!” I called out shocked and a bit hesitant. Yet he was smiling like he had just bumped into his best friend.   
Stopping infront of me his smile slightly dwindled for some reason, I ignored the sudden shift and smiled back “Ryuu-san! Good to see you again” he nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder. I relished in the sensation since his hand was warm and secure completely the opposite of Heisuke whose touch would always make my body jitter with along with a lot of blushing and stuttering… why I could never on my life figure out.

“I’m alright, Serizawa-san is out on a drinking spree like always, like always I need to babysit everyone since they lack common sense.” I giggle at his complaints since I know he was not being serious. Ryunosuke was super kind even if he came across as obstinate and rude. “I bet, winter is coming soon careful not to get a cold.”

 

Ryunosuke huffed “hah! If anyone is getting a cold it would be Hijikata or Saito, but at te same time…… are you okay? We haven’t seen much of you.” _Heisuke in particular has been nagging on about you for weeks!_ “Are you getting enough to eat? How about living conditions?” I stopped giggling _There is Mama-Ryuu in all her glory again_! “I’m fine, I’m fine… it’s not ideal but somehow I get through the day properly.” I try to sound convincing. Truthfully, I haven’t eaten anything but a handful of rice each morning, I guess my new diet was starting to show.

We talked and walked around for a while until he had to go back but not before stuffing me with warm meat buns and a bag of nuts and a ginger. With clear instructions to mix the ginger properly with tea and the rice.

 

“Just take it! It’s good for preventing colds!”

 

Once again Ryuu-san had provided me gift like a mom would her irresponsible child. It was endearing but a bit of a pain.

                                  I walked home and after some looking I found a suitable jar to store the food and tied it in a tree for safekeeping. It wasn’t uncommon for others to steal from me, so I couldn’t leave anything precious in the shelter. I left the Shelter again and walked around some more hoping to catch a last delivery that would possibly pay enough for tonight’s dinner.

 

  
Evening was closing in and I watched the sun set from the bridge as I had stop to sulk for a bit, there had been no jobs except creeps who wanted to trick me into weird shit like stealing or selling my body for food and housing.

I would rather starve than get fucked by someone I didn’t like or trust!   
As the dark set in and I was done sulking I proceeded to leave when I noticed the distant sound of whistles and yells. “What the?” I ask and notice something in the banks of the river, a man with lose hair white as snow. For a moment I could have mistaken him for a confused old man wouldn’t he have turned around and glared right at me with a pair of blood red eyes.

                                 I backed up not understanding what was happening until he staggered towards me like a vengeful spirit. “H-Hey!... what are you?!” I yelled out my back hitting the railing. By now the man was so close I could see him in more detail and what I saw made me tremble. “N-No way…? …That can’t be… Is that, BLOOD!?!” Red liquid was splattered on his claw like fingers and clothing. The unnamed man sent me a crooked grin filled with gleeful killing intent.

He charged, and I ducked, he hit the railing behind me the force of his grasp made the thick wood groan and crack. I wasted no time and booked it, I ran like fire had claimed me screaming in terror since I couldn’t possibly win against something like that!

 

“Ke KE ke KE!”

 

I could hear it’s howling laughter right behind me as something hard slammed into me making me trip and fall. I hit the grovel with a loud thud and rolled onto my back.  
something grasped my neck in a strangle hold and my eyes shot up in dread.

 

“AHA HA GAH HA HA! HA!”

 

The creature loomed over me as I kicked and scratched to no avail, I was no doubt in for a gruesome end.

 

                      “… **_… He… Heisu-ke…_** …”

_I wonder why I always end up thinking about him? why is it his name?_

**__ **

“GAHHHH!!!!” The sound of someone yelling then there was a brief glimpse of sharp silver before the pressure on my neck vanished and I could breathe properly, coughing sharply from the pain.

                      Someone was standing infront of me protectively hindering my assailant, I forced myself to look up and gasped “… Heisuke!?” No way in hell! I struggled to get back on my feet. “Johann! Are you okay?” Heisuke didn’t look away from his opponent, I was stunned by his entrance but happy I wasn’t yet dead “Y-yes!”

 

“Then stay behind me and don’t runaround mindlessly! I’ll hold him back.”

 

I did as he said as he parred a few hits and dodged a few kicks from the fear inducing steroid ghost. Couldn’t I do anything to help Heisuke defeat him?! I looked around but was startled when Heisuke backed up pulling me closely behind him, his grip strong and sharp. Grasping a handful of dirt, I tossed it against the mans glowing eyes temporarily blinding him. Heisuke didn’t miss his opening and quickly sliced his head of clean of his shoulder. A splatter of blood squirted covering the ground and headless body and the edge of Heisuke’s sword.

It was over like that, the Steroid Ghost,  
Dead and unmoving.

                   I blinked once and twice before backing up and felt bile rise in my throat. I rolled over onto my hands and vomited from the gore, what the hell! “What the hell!?” I wheezed “What was that!” I remembered my savior and quickly looked around too find him “Heisuke!? Heisuke are you, all right?” I stressed.  
Heisuke was next to the body then quickly rushed up to me his murderous side vanquished. Now he looked like what he always did, his eyes just as kind as always.

Peered down at me as he landed on his knew holding my shoulders looking me over for injuries. “never mind me, what about you? Are you hurt?! Why are you out so late? I told you it’s dangerous!” He almost yelled in my face making me blink in dumb obedience. “B-But what was that!” I grabbed his arms still shaking.

 

“What the hell was that!”

 

I looked at him his eyes were intense and full of untamed concern, it made me choke on my futile attempt to making sense of what I just saw. “Why was his eyes glowing? Heisuke, He… he, and then- just what was that?”

I choked over my word’s in vain I tried composing myself and was instead pulled into a hug. “It’s all right… It’s over now, I didn’t mean to scare you… we made it right?” His words where filled with comfort. Making me feel silly for freaking out, had it really come to a point where I had to be comforted like a heroine in a shojo manga? I swear this time period really does it’s outmost to demasculinize me and succeed at it.

Gently stroking my head Heisuke seems oblivious to the absurdity of it all. _Don’t you realize that you are hugging a man and not a woman in your arms?!_ Eventually he helps me stand properly.

It’s at that time we catch familiar figures approaching and I notice Heisuke freeze a conflicted look mare his face as he looks down at me still holding his hand.  
“Heisuke?”

Heisuke turns me around before pulling me after him hiding me behind some rubble “If you go now, they won’t find you.”

 

“What do you mean…?” I ask.

 

“Johann, never speak about this to anyone, don’t mention any of it, especially to Hijikata and the others ok!”

 

I had no idea why he suddenly looked so afraid, but I was not dumb not to realize that whatever this steroid ghost had been, he must have rubbed the wolfs of mibu the wrong way. I nodded “all right…” Heisuke Hugged me one last time before he rushed back to the corpse and I left for my shelter further downstream.


End file.
